


There Is Always Tomorrow

by KuroBakura



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Boys In Love, Husbands, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My First Work in This Fandom, Named Dadsona (Dream Daddy), No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Partial Nudity, Romantic Fluff, Wine, chubby character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Kuro and Damien spend their first romantic night together at home since they have gotten married. ...Maybe.
Relationships: Damien Bloodmarch/Dadsona
Kudos: 19





	There Is Always Tomorrow

Kuro was walking down the hallway, wearing a white tank top and a pair of light blue boxer shorts with tacos all oVer them. Getting used to Damien’s house has been quite an experience for him. Also, this is the first time has ever been married in his life. And he never thought that Damien would ever go for a guy like him. But here they are. Married to each other and truly living in bliss. When Kuro made it into the living room, there was Damien, he was in the couch and in the coffee table in front of them was a bottle of wine and two glasses. Damien looked up at his husband with a smile on his face.

Kuro smiled back and walked over to where his husband was sitting.

”I thought since Lucian is going to be gone for the night...maybe..we can spend a little with each other? Have some fun together?” Damien asked Kuro. Kuro nodded.

”I would love that a lot.” Kuro replied back to him. Damien sat up and began to open the bottle of wine. He noticed Kirk’s boxer shorts as he started to pour the wine into both of the glasses on the coffee table.

”Such adorable boxers you have on there, darling.” Damien spoke to Kuro. Kuro blushed across his cheeks. Damien chuckled.

”No need to be shy around me. I love you the way you are, no matter what you wear around me.” Damien said to him. Kuro suddenly smirked at his husband as Damien finishing pouring wine into the second glass.

”Would you like me to take them off?” Kuro asked him. Damien’s eyes widened and he also blushed. Thank goodness that he did not drop the bottle of wine onto the floor below them. Kuro giggled.

”I was just joking but...if you actually want me to...I could.” Kuro added. Damien calmed down and looked at him with a smile on his face.

”We can do that later. In the bedroom.” Damien said back him in a flirty voice. This also caused Damien blushed even more than he already was. Damien was not used to doing things like this. Even with his exes, he was never like this. Kuro was the only one that he has ever been like this around and he was quite enjoying it for once. Damien loves Kuro so much. Kuro loves Damien so much as well. They were so glad that they can be themselves around each other without being judged. It was a wonderful feeling to have and way to be. 

Damien took a glass of wine into each hand and handed one carefully to Kuro.

”Thank you.” Kuro said to him and then took the glass of wine from Damien’s hand gently. Damien turned to Kuro on the couch. Damien wanted to make a toast. Even if it was simply, he just wanted to make one anyway.

”To love and happiness. And being with the most amazing husband in the world.” Damien spoke, still with a smile in his face. Kuro smiled back.

”Here, here.” Kuro said back about the toast. The two of them touched their glasses gently against each other and then the two of them took sips out of their glasses. This was truly the first time since they have gotten married that they have been able to spend time like this alone with each other. With their jobs and taking care of Lucian, it has not been easy but Kuro loves his family. And so does Damien.

”Have you heard from Amanda recently?” Damien asked. Kuro nodded.

”Yes. She told me that college has been a bit tough but she is doing fine. She hopes that she can come visit us as soon as she has a break. Which, I hope she does, to be honest. I miss her so much.” Kuro replied to him.

”Same here. I miss her, too. Hopefully we can also get together and do stuff as family, too.” Damien told him. Talking about Amanda made Kuro think about Lucian.

”Does Lucian not like me?” Kuro suddenly asked. This surprised Damien.

”What makes you think idea that he doesn’t like you?” Damien asked back. Kuro let out a sigh.

”I know he is a teenager and stuff and has his own things to do but I just feel like he wants nothing to do with me. I guess it is still hard for him that his father is no longer single. Which I understand but I don’t want Lucian think that I hate him or anything like that. I adore him and love him like he was my own flesh and blood. ...I feel like I am doing something wrong, though.” Kuro explained and answered Damien’s question. Damien understood why Kuro would feel that way.

”Lucian does not hate you, dear. I think he just has a hard time expressing himself at times. I truly doubt he doesn’t hate you at all. I promise that.” Damien said back to him. Kuro nodded.

”It was just something that was on my mind and I just was curious about it.” Kuro told him.

”I understand, sweetheart. I love you.” Damien spoke back. Kuro smiled.

”I love you, too.” Kuro said back to Damien. Damien and Kuro put their glasses of wine on the coffee table. Kuro scooted closed towards Damien and the two of them snuggled up on the couch. Damien took one of Kuro’s hands in his and held it as he laid his head onto Kuro’s shoulder. Kuro turned his head around and gave Damien a kiss. Damien looked up at Kuro and gave him a kiss on the lips. It did not take long for the kiss to become a little more heated and passionate. Damien suddenly pulled away but only to get more comfortable in the couch and start to kiss Kuro once again. Kuro ended up on his back and with Damien on top of him as they were now making out on the couch.

Damien even slipped his tongue inside of Kuro’s mouth. Both of them could taste the alcohol and even though, they were not drunk at all, they both felt so intoxicated. A moan escaped from Kuro’s mouth as he felt their crotch grind against one another. Damien pulled away and smirked at Kuro. Kuro’s eyes widened and gulped. 

“I guess, we can get naked _now_ if you would like.” Damien told him. Kuro blushed. Damien gave Kuro a kiss in the cheek and sat up on top of Kuro. As Damien began to remove his clothes, Kuro had so many thoughts pop up inside of his head. Damien tossed his clothes onto the ground below them and now was completely topless. He took one of Kuro’s hands and placed it onto his chest. Damien’s skin felt so smooth. Kuro gulped again.

”Do _not_ hold back, love.” Damien said to his husband. Kuro nodded. Damien smiled.

”Good.” Damien said back to him. As Damien was about to lean down to kiss Kuro’s lips once again, they suddenly heard the doorknob in the front door begin to turn. Both of them quickly sat up in the couch as they saw the door open. All of a sudden, Lucian came into the house. He was listening to his MP3 player but turned it off when he noticed that his parents where in the couch, looking like two deer caught in the headlights. Lucian also noticed that his Dad’s shirt was off.

”I-I thought you were going to stay the night at your friend’s house?” Damien asked his son.

”I was but he invited a friend over that I don’t get along with so I decided to spent the night tomorrow.” Lucian replied to him. Kuro nor Damien said a word to him after that. Lucian decided to go upstairs to his room. Before he did, Lucian looked at his parents once again.

”Also, if you two were going to have sex tonight, it would be a good idea to do in the bedroom so the neighbors don’t see you through the giant windows.” Lucian spoke to the both of them before finally heading upstairs to his room. When Lucian was finally in his room, Kuro and Damien looked at each other. Damien let out a sigh. 

“Welp. There goes _that_ plan.” Damien said to Kuro. Kuro smiled and caressed one of Damien’s cheeks with his hand.

”Do not worry. I am glad that we got to do this. Only even if it was only for a little bit.” Kuro said back to him. Damien smiled at Kuro.

”I agree. We do have tomorrow, though.” Damien told Kuro. Kuro nodded.

”It’s a date.” Kuro said back, agreeing to that. Damien gave Kuro a kiss on the lips and then got off of the couch to gather his clothes from the floor and put them back on. Kuro was truly glad that even with Lucian’s interruption of coming home all of a sudden, tonight was truly magical. For the two of them. Damien and Kuro quickly finished their glasses of wine and put the rest of it away for tomorrow. And that is true. They can continue all of this tomorrow. As long as Lucian truly does spend the night at his friend’s house, there should not be a problem.   
  


**The End**


End file.
